Many objects are preferably stored and shipped in cylindrical cases due to the shape of the object. For example, film reels are stored and shipped in cylindrical canisters having two cylindrical halves which assemble in a mating fashion with one half fitting into a flange on the opposite half. One drawback of these canisters is that the halves may be pried open and, thus, the canister does not secure the contents against theft or other tampering. Yet another drawback of these canisters is they cannot be opened with a single hand; one hand must hold each half of the canister to pull the halves apart.
Many other objects could be stored and shipped in cylindrical cases but are not because no practical case has been developed. For example, circular media, such as compact discs, digital video discs, phonograph records, and the like, are shipped and stored in square containers. Compact discs and digital video discs, in particular, are shipped and stored in square, hinged cases which open and close with a folding motion.
These hinged cases have several drawbacks. First, the hinges are easily broken, thereby rendering the case useless. Second, a user must use two hands to open the case. This can be very dangerous, especially while driving. Third, the case itself is not very compact because the case essentially doubles in size when it is opened. Fourth, to store the cases, either the cases must be retained in a holder or the discs themselves must be transferred from the cases to a holder because the individual cases cannot be connected together. Lastly, the hinged case may be costly because the case is typically composed of three pieces: a front, a back, and an insert which secures the disc by engaging the disc's central hole.
Yet other objects do not necessarily need to be stored or shipped in cylindrical cases but, because of security concerns, are preferably stored in cases which are difficult to pry open but still allow quick access to the contents. For example, gun cases are typically rectangular and open in a hinged fashion. However, many of these gun cases can be pried open. Moreover, these gun cases can be difficult to open quickly.
It can be seen that there is a need in the art for a cylindrical case which is easy to open with a single hand, is compact, connects to other cases for storage, provides security from tampering or opening, and can be applied to a variety of uses.